


Needing Him

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Him

The children are out and, much as they originally planned to just relax, Katie can't help but tease John a little. Teasing soon turns to more and, before either of them can stop themselves, John is soon naked, Katie lacking any underwear or any real way to stop her sweater-dress riding up as she settles over him, taking him deep into herself. He openly groans as she settles, catching her lips with his own and moving to gently cup her backside so she can move a little more steadily when she does finally set the pace. It starts, as it so often does, slowly and steadily, but soon the pace is a little ragged and fast, neither of them willing to break the kiss until they need air. Passion has stirred a heat in them that rarely is able to escape but when it does it comes hot and heavy. John growls slightly when she does pull back for air and Katie finds herself letting him strip away her clothing, thankful that they can have tonight to themselves as the passion that has been built between them flares into further heat, the both of them openly panting as they kiss again. John smiles when Katie's head falls back, her soft mewls soon raising to more, a low throaty growling sound escaping her as finally, finally, she lets go, unable to hide her shivers even as John follows her over the edge, the two of them curling into each other, Katie still in his lap, panting slightly even as they move to kiss again. It is softer now, far more steady and yet John finds himself laughing when she emits a low purr of pleasure. 

"Been holding that in a while huh?"


End file.
